Somatostatin and derivatives of somatostatin have been investigated for many years for their ability to lower blood glucose and glucagon levels and thus their possible utility in treating diabetes, a condition characterized by frequent uncontrolled increases in blood glucose levels. None of the work in the somatostatin analogs however suggested that modifications could lead to the unexpected development of a cyclic tetrapeptide which raised blood glucose and glucagon levels.